Twin Tragedy
by Shirley Lestrade
Summary: Twins Leliana and Elizabeth have always been inseparably close, and going to Hogwarts was one great adventure that they knew they would enjoy going on together. As such, they begin their fifth year on a positive note. As time goes on, however, Leliana quickly realizes that all may not be as it seems - including her sister.
1. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

I stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express as Elizabeth chattered on about her new duties as prefect. "I have to patrol the halls during my free class periods. I can take away house points if I think it's appropriate, although of course I'll have to report anything serious to Dumbledore. I have to lead the first years to the common room today. Did you know that Dumbledore considered Hermione Granger for prefect?"

I scoffed. "I wonder why he didn't just make her prefect. She's so perfect and smart, she's probably crying her eyes out right now. Either that or planning a speech about why she should be prefect instead."

Elizabeth looked stunned. "Ana, what's the matter with you? I know you've always been … well, ill disposed towards her, but you've never been like this! What's wrong?"

She was right, although jealous would have been a more appropriate word. Like us, she was Muggle-born, though she was top of our class. I always thought we could have been top of the class if it hadn't been for her. I sighed. "I don't know, I just … wish we could be prefects together. Deep down, I wish Granger was prefect so that we could stay together. I wasn't even nervous our first year because I knew we would be together. We're both in Gryffindor, we've taken mostly the same classes, and we go to all the Quidditch matches together. But now here's something we can't do together." I sighed again, already missing my twin.

Elizabeth slowly came to sit by me; we were the only ones in our compartment. "Leliana," she began. I jerked my head up and stared at her, surprised. She rarely used my full name, only using it in the most serious of conversations. "Leliana," she said again. "I know why you're worried. You're worried that we won't have as much time to spend with each other, that we'll grow farther apart."

Here I nodded. Elizabeth was always right when it came to my feelings towards her.

"You don't need to worry about that. Have I ever put my studies before spending time with you?" When I shook my head, she continued, "Exactly! This is no different! Don't stress out about it, we'll be fine. I promise." I smiled at her, knowing she was right.

"Hello, ladies," said a mischievous voice.

I turned, knowing exactly who it was and who was with him. Fred Weasley was leaning lightly on the door frame, smiling that smile that made my heart melt every time I saw it. George stood beside him, looking just as relaxed and up to as much trouble as his twin.

"Mind if we join you?" chimed Fred.

"Yeah, we can't seem to find any other beautiful ladies to spend our time with, so perhaps you'd be so gracious as to invite us in," added George.

Elizabeth giggled while I blushed silently. "Of course we don't mind, do we, Ana?" I shook my head, smiling.

"Good," said Fred. I had a feeling that he would have come in even if we did mind.

I'd had a thing for Fred ever since I first saw him in my first year at Hogwarts. We'd gradually become friends in the years since, but I hadn't yet told him of my attraction to him. He was funny and always had a smile on his face. He and George always seemed to be the cause of trouble. Despite that, I really liked him. Although he spent his waking hours making a joke of so many things, friendships seemed to be one of the few things he took seriously.

"You know, George and I have noticed something about you two," said Fred.

"You see," continued George, "we never seem to be able to catch you girls apart."

"Same goes for you two," I replied.

"Good point," said Fred. "So what we wanted to know - "

" - was if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with us on that first weekend."

"And maybe even any weekend after that, considering the first goes well," finished Fred. "You know, I take Leliana, George takes Elizabeth … "

"Of course!" squealed Lizzie and I at the same time.

Grinning, Fred said, "Fantastic! Come on, George, let's go back to our own compartment."

Lizzie piped up. "Wait a moment, weren't you just saying how you couldn't find any lovely ladies to sit with?"

"Maybe we could go sit with these strikingly handsome young men instead." I was appalled with myself; I had never said anything so bold to either twin before, but it was out before I could check myself.

Fred's grin grew wider. "You know, I think you might be on to something. What do you say, George?"

"I wholeheartedly agree, Fred."

Elizabeth stared at me, surprised. "Ana, what has gotten into you? Are you flirting?" Her tone was playful.

"So what if I am? I sort of wish I had started sooner." I was beside myself with happiness; I hadn't even officially begun my fifth year at Hogwarts, and I already had a date with Fred Weasley.


	2. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

Elizabeth was right, of course. Though she had her prefect duties and we both were already studying harder than ever so as to pass our O.W.L.s, we still had time for each other. We studied together as we had always done. We were still partners in classes such as Charms and, occasionally, Transfiguration. She seemed more strained than usual, but I attributed it to our increased homework load. Besides that, everything was as it should have been and my worries seemed to be for naught.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was the weekend before Halloween. That morning, I spent at least a quarter hour choosing an outfit that I was content with, and another half hour deciding how to style my hair and what makeup to apply.

Elizabeth noticed the frantic way I was going about it. "For goodness sake, Ana, you're only going to Hogsmeade, not a fashion show!"

I was exasperated. "I'm not just going to Hogsmeade, Elizabeth! I'm going on a date in Hogsmeade!" Lizzie rolled her eyes and walked away.

When I was finally happy with how I looked, I made my way to the common room and was surprised to find Fred already waiting for me. "Why, hello there! Finally decided to join us mortals?"

Blushing, I nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

"Fantastic! Shall we go, then?"

"Where are George and Lizzie?" I was excited to finally be having some time alone with Fred, but all the same I felt a little uneasy about going anywhere without my twin.

"They've already gone ahead of us. Come now, I thought we were having a little time to ourselves!" Fred pretended to be offended that I had apparently forgotten. At least, I thought he was only pretending. I hoped he was.

"Of course," I replied, loosening up a little. After all, I didn't have to do everything with Lizzie, did I?

As usual, Filch was at the front door to the castle, checking everyone's permission slips. Everything went smoothly until a third year, Catarina Smith, was stopped. "Who's leg do you think you're tryin' ter pull?" Filch growled menacingly. "You think I don't know what a permission slip looks like? I don't rightly know what this is, but it ain't no permission slip!" He was so angry that he shredded the sheet right then and there.

Catarina was completely taken aback; she looked as though she were on the verge of tears. It was a moment before she could find her words. "Oh," she squeaked. "Um . . .I'm sorry, Mr. Filch, I really thought I picked up my permission slip. I . . . er . . .suppose I'll just run back up to the common room and get it?" With that, she scurried back in the direction of the common room.

"Mind you be quick about it!" Filch shouted after her. "I sure as 'ell ain't standin' here all day waitin' on you," he mumbled. Then he glared at us and said, "I 'ope you two 'ave the sense to give me a real permission slip and not the garbage that girl tried ter give me?"

"Why, of course, my good man," exclaimed Fred, handing him the permission slip. I silently gave him mine. Filch eyed Fred suspiciously, not taking his tone kindly. He said nothing, though, and let us through with no problems.

"I hope that girl finds her permission slip," said Fred. "I mean it. It'd be a shame not to be able to go to Hogsmeade. Remember when Harry couldn't go because those Muggles wouldn't sign his slip? Poor chap, I always felt sorry for him myself."

I wasn't sure what to say. I did remember; Harry and I were in the same year. I remembered him talking about it with Granger and Fred's younger brother whose name I could never seem to remember. I also remembered him talking about some kind of map that showed him the entire castle, as well as everyone in it and where they are and what they're doing every minute of every day. He'd said that Fred and George had given it to him. I decided to just say, "Yeah, I remember. I hope she finds it, too."

On the way there, we caught up to Harry, Granger, and Fred's brother. "Hello, Harry, Ron, Hermione."

They stopped for a moment to see who was calling their names, and then Harry said, "Hi, Fred. Going to Zonko's?"

"Ah, Harry, you know me too well. I suppose you three will be going to Honeyduke's?"

"Actually, we were going to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer; it's quite chilly out for October." It was Granger who spoke. Then she noticed me. "Oh! Hello, Ana." She said it politely.

"Hello," I said stiffly. I was always uncomfortable speaking to her and generally didn't bother trying to hide it.

Fred seemed to notice my unwillingness to speak while in her presence, so he took over. "Zonko's could cure that in a flash. A good joke always warms me up," he said with a wink.

"Yeah, well it looks like you've hit your stop," said Ron slightly gruffly. "Go get your laughs, then." We all said a short goodbye, and the trio continued on the Three Broomsticks while Fred pushed open the door to the joke shop.

"Have you always been like that with Hermione?" asked Fred once we'd made it in.

"I've always disliked her, if that's what you mean." I didn't want to admit that I was just jealous, although I suppose it amounted to the same thing.

"Really? I never even noticed. What's wrong with her? Don't want another Muggle-born competing with your brains?"

I knew that he was joking, but the fact that he'd guessed so close to the mark stunned me; I stopped walking, much to the irritation of other students in the shop. Fred quickly realized that I wasn't right next to him anymore and spun around to see me staring at him in astonishment. "You're jealous," he whispered, pulling me gently toward the shelves of merchandise.

There was no point denying it; he'd know right away that I was lying. I explained everything to him. "Well," he said when I'd finished, "nothing a good laugh can't fix, right? You know what?" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "We'll pull a prank on her, a good one." When he saw my look of apprehension, he said, "Oh, don't worry it'll be perfectly harmless, but I think it's just what you need. You want to see her fail at something, right? You think she's too smart for her own good. Let's do this - you see this?" He held up what looked like a perfectly normal wand. "This here is a fake wand. It's a classic prank. Just replace her real wand with this when she's not looking and she'll take it to class with her - next thing you know, she tries to cast a spell with it and poof - nothing happens. With this one, anyway.," he added with a sly wink.

Was he being serious, or was he trying to make fun of me? "You know, Fred, I'm surprised," I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "At what, that I'd help you make a joke at someone? You shouldn't be."

"No, not at that," I said. "This prank seems a little . . . small scale for you."

"You're right, it is," he replied. "But I don't think you're looking to get expelled or anything, so I think small-scale is the way to go on this, don't you?"

I smiled and nodded. I couldn't wait to see the look on Granger's face when none of her spells worked.

That problem solved, Fred led me through the rest of the shop, showing me everything from sugar quills and Dungbombs to Extendable Ears and Frog Spawn Soap. Wondering why I had never bothered to venture in here, I bought several products to show Elizabeth when we saw each other again in the common room.

After spending quite a while in the joke shop, Fred and I left, arms full of merchandise. We trekked back to the castle, chatting away and just enjoying each other's company. When we arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady, we were so out of breath with laughter and from the by then heavy merchandise that it was several minutes before we were able to give her the password.

"You know," began Fred as we stepped into the common room, which was still quite empty, "I really enjoyed myself today. We should do this again." I don't know how, but I could tell he was completely serious.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed. Our eyes met for a few moments, and right then I wished desperately that our arms weren't so full so that maybe, just maybe, it could be me he held in his arms rather than a pile of joke stuff. "Well," I said, "I suppose I'll go put this away."

"Yeah, I think I will too."

Nodding, I walked up the stairs to the dorm. I carefully placed everything in a neat pile so that it wouldn't get in anyone's way, then sat on my bed, thinking about what had happened that day and hoping that I would have another day like it.


	3. Pranked

The very next day, I was able to implement my plan against Granger. I simply woke up early, crept the few feet to her bed, and grabbed her wand off the nightstand. I had done a simple transfiguration spell on the fake wand so that it would look more like her real one; while the fake wand had been quite plain, Granger's had a bas-relief vine design on it. She really needs to be more careful about where she puts her wand, I thought, surprised that she would be so lax about the security of her weapon.

We had Charms that day, so I was able to see the effects of my prank in person. When it came time for us to perform the Cheering Charm, Granger was unable to do it. The expression on her face was priceless; it was all I could do to stop myself from bursting with laughter, as it was anything but cheery.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" piped Professor Flitwick. "You're always so wonderful with spells, I expected you to be the first to accomplish this spell. I suppose even you are bound to have trouble with some things, eh? Nothing a little practice won't fix, I'm sure you'll get it!" Granger looked appalled as he pattered away to check on another pair of students.

"I don't understand!" she exclaimed. "Why isn't it working?" She shook her wand furiously, as though trying to shake some sense into it.

"Come on, Hermione, don't get upset," said Ron. "It's like Flitwick said, you're bound to run into a spell that stumps you. You're smart, but nobody's perfect at everything."

"Well, you may have low standards, but I plan on mastering this spell before class is out!" she responded furiously.

Of course, she didn't master the spell before class was out, because she wasn't even able to perform it. By the end of class, her face was red with fury. She tossed her book into her bag carelessly. I could hear her grumbling, "This has Fred and George written all over it. I'll give them a piece of my mind."

This made me uncomfortable. Although it had been Fred's idea, I had been the one to act on it. George had nothing to do with it at all. On the other hand, I didn't want to tell her that I had been wanting to do something like this for a while. Or did I? I only knew that I didn't want the Weasley twins to bear the blame for something I had done. Then I realized that Fred would probably take pride in the fact that the prank had been a success. George might be disappointed by the fact that he had no part in the prank, but I felt that he would probably be proud of his twin for helping me with a successful prank. I decided not to say anything at all and, nearly skipping, went to my next class. I would have to tell Lizzie about it that evening.

In the common room after dinner, Fred approached me. "Leliana, that was brilliant. Aren't you glad you have me for a friend?"

I pretended not to know what he was talking about. "What was brilliant?"

"The prank, of course! Hermione was furious; you should have seen the look on her face." He heightened his voice as he did an impression of Granger. "'I can't believe that even you would do such a thing. I mean, honestly, are you trying to humiliate me? I nearly died when the spell didn't work. You think it's funny, don't you? Well, I don't!'" He laughed heartily at the memory. "You should let her keep it. I mean, it's not like she knows you're the one who did it."

I laughed, too, glad that he was taking it just the way I expected. I considered taking him up on his advice when I heard a voice behind me say, "Excuse me?"

I whipped around. Granger was standing there, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Well, what did you expect?" I said. "Frankly, I think everyone's tired of your constant dithering about how smart you think you are and your Little Miss Perfect act. You think it's great, don't you? Muggle-born, top of the class, smarter and better than everyone else." My voice steadily rose as I continued. "It's about time you learned your place."

Granger responded with similar heat. "And what place might that be? A jealous Muggle-born who can't keep her head because someone is smarter and cleverer than her? That's laughable."

"Leliana," said Fred softly, cautiously placing a hand on my shoulder. I pushed it away.

"Just forget it. Here," I spat, shoving Granger's real wand into her hand. "Go back to being Miss Pretentious." I stormed off to the dorm, leaving a confused Fred and seething Granger behind me, as well as a small crowd of curious bystanders that I hadn't noticed before.

Elizabeth was there in the dorm. "Are you okay?" she asked. She sounded tired. "I heard yelling downstairs and I thought I recognized your voice. What happened?"

Without hesitating, I told her about the prank on Granger and the argument we'd just had about it. I did not leave out that Fred had given me the idea. "Well," she said when I'd finished, "I won't say that you shouldn't have done that; you probably feel bad enough about it. I do wish you had told me sooner about how you felt about her, though."

"That's the thing, Lizzie. I didn't realize how bad this had gotten. I've never really felt angry with her before, just slightly irritated. I don't know where this is coming from, Lizzie." I sat down. "I guess you're right. I really shouldn't have done that. It didn't really make me feel any better - it just made me feel worse." The colorful boxes from Zonko's caught my eye. "Oh, hey, I wanted to show you this stuff Fred and I got from Zonko's. You know, the joke shop? They've actually got some really funny stuff in there, look." I picked up an Extendable Ear. "You can eavesdrop on conversations you normally wouldn't be able to hear. Doesn't work if a silencing spell is up, though."

As I went through the items, I noticed that Elizabeth was watching me, but didn't really seem to be paying attention. I dropped the Frog Spawn Soap I was holding and sat next to her. "Hey, what's wrong, Lizzie?" I wrapped my arm around her.

She yawned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted. All this homework, you know?"

"Is that all?" I had been assuming that had been the problem all along, but now that I brought it up, it didn't seem like the answer anymore. I had the strange feeling that she wasn't quite telling me the truth. At least, not the whole truth.

"What? Oh, yes, of course." The question seemed to make her nervous, as though I were trying to make her tell a deep secret. Which wouldn't normally be a problem, as we were as close as twins could be. "I just wasn't expecting fifth year to be so . . .difficult."

"I don't think we were expecting someone like Umbridge to be here, either." Umbridge was the evilest woman I had ever laid eyes upon. It wasn't so much her theology that learning the theory of defensive magic was enough, but that she was so oblivious to what was going on around her, namely Voldemort's recent rise to power. She had cruelly punished Harry for telling the truth about him and how Cedric Diggory had died, insisting that it was all a lie. In the process, she had made him look like a complete idiot - if he wasn't to be believed, he who had seen it all happen with his own eyes - then who could be trusted?

Elizabeth seemed even more uncomfortable at the mention of Umbridge. "Um, yes, her." She cleared her throat weakly. "Well, I think I'm going to turn in early. Good night, Ana." Without further ado, she slowly crawled under her blanket and closed her eyes.


	4. Alone

Alone

As worried as I was about my twin, it couldn't overshadow the happiness that resulted from the new direction my relationship with Fred was taking. We didn't wait until the next Hogsmeade visit - which wouldn't be until late November - to start seeing more of each other. Anytime we could see each other - between classes, free class periods, during the weekend - we took the opportunity. During the Hogsmeade visit in November, Fred and I went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer - which turned into two, three butterbeers - where he detailed his and George's plans for the joke shop they planned to start after they left Hogwarts.

Nothing prepared me for what was to come.

It was the day that Professor McGonagall had started taking names of those who would be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. Elizabeth and I were sitting between Fred and George at the dinner table. The Weasley twins were going over the finer details of the plans for their shop, with me throwing in the occasional tip. Not that I knew much about business. It was entertaining to listen to them, anyway. Elizabeth was surprisingly silent. I turned my gaze on her. She had hardly touched her food. This truly worried me; she was no glutton, but neither was she one to turn down a good meal when she saw one, and Hogwarts always served a wonderful selection of delicacies. Upon closer examination, I noticed that there were dark bags under her eyes, as though she hadn't slept well in weeks. Considering my conversation with her about the prank on Granger, which was the last true conversation I'd been able to get her into, that was probably true.

Elizabeth noticed me looking at her. "Stop gawking at me, Ana, please," she snapped.

I recoiled in shock. She had never spoken to me like this before, not even when I was being truly irritating. "I . . . I'm sorry, Lizzie, I was just concerned for you," I stammered. "You look . . . well, you look awful. Has that Umbridge woman been doing you in? You shouldn't let her get to you, you know, she's horrible to everyone."

"I said I'm fine!" She slammed her fork on the table and stormed off. Ignoring protests from Fred and George, I got up to follow her.

I waited until we had left the Great Hall before calling her name. "Elizabeth!" I said loudly.

She ignored me and continued her fast-paced walk away from me. Wherever she was going, it wasn't the common room. "Elizabeth!" I cried again.

"Go away, Ana!" She snarled.

I didn't. I ran to catch up to her and blocked her way, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to a stop. "Elizabeth, what is going on with you lately?"

"Let go, Ana," she growled.

"No, you listen! You hardly talk to me anymore, you're stressed about something. Any mention of Umbridge and you're done with whatever pathetic excuse of a conversation I try to have with you. You're barely keeping up with your homework and you look like you haven't even seen a bed in weeks. What's wrong, Lizzie? You know you can tell me anything. You have always been able to do that, and you always will."

Elizabeth glared at me. "Look, you - you wouldn't understand, okay? Just let me go, I don't want to talk about it." She tried to shove me away but I wouldn't let her.

"Then help me understand!" I pleaded.

Elizabeth stared at me for a few moments, as though considering whether to take me up on my word. Then she looked away, saying, "No. Please, Ana, just . . . leave me alone, okay?"

The words hurt me badly. Why was she being this way? "Lizzie, have I hurt you? If I have, let me know so we can fix it!"

Elizabeth's voice softened. "It's nothing you've done, my sister, and it's nothing you can fix." That said, she continued on her way.

Knowing now that I couldn't sway her, I waited until she rounded a corner before following her. It wasn't long before she seemed to find the place she was looking for - the girl's bathroom. It was the one Moaning Myrtle tended to stay in, the one that housed the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Curious about what she was going to do, she leaned over the sink, breathing heavily. Her shoulders started shaking, and I realized that she was crying. Stunned, I continued watching. Then I saw her withdraw a knife - where had she gotten a knife? - and, before I could stop her, stabbed herself in the chest.

"Elizabeth!" I screamed, no longer caring that she knew I was there. I couldn't let her die. She was my twin! I ran over to her and cradled her head in my arms. "Elizabeth, what have you done? Help! Someone help, my sister's hurt! It's okay, Elizabeth, I'm going to get help."

Elizabeth grabbed my wrist with a vice-like grip. "No," she grunted, obviously in pain. "You won't … get back … in time." Her breath came in ragged gasps.

"No, Elizabeth. You're going to be okay." My voice began to break and tears formed underneath my eyelids, threatening to spill over. I didn't believe my own words, and Elizabeth knew it.

"Leliana, listen to me." She hadn't let me go. "I want you … to go on with your studies. You're so smart, Leliana … so smart and beautiful. I know … how you feel … about Fred. Let him know … how you feel." She closed her eyes.

"No!" I shouted. "Lizzie, don't talk like this, you're going to be alright." I was crying now. My tears dripped off my face and onto Lizzie's, mixing with hers. "I - I can go get Madame Pomfrey, she'll save you. She's -"

"No," she said again. "Please, Leliana, do this for me. Promise me that you'll keep coming to Hogwarts, that you'll finish your education and do what you love. Please." She locked her gaze on me, pleading with her eyes.

"Lizzie …" I groaned, unwilling to believe what was happening.

"Promise me," she repeated.

I paused for a moment, then whispered, "I promise."

She looked relieved when I said it. "Good," she whispered.

"Lizzie, don't leave me!" I pleaded, sobbing. "You're my sister. I love you!"

Lizzie opened her mouth to give a reply, but whatever that reply might have been was lost as she took her last breath and died in my arms.


	5. Dumbledore's Army

Dumbledore's Army

I don't know how long it was before Professor McGonagall found me. I was so lost in my own grief that I hardly understood what she was saying to me. "Come now, Miss Holmes, let's get you up to the common room where you can rest."

"No!" I remember shouting at her, tears still pouring from my eyes. "I can't leave her! I can't leave my sister!"

"She's gone now, Miss Holmes," she said softly. "There's nothing more you can do."

Though her words hurt, I knew the truth in them. As though in a dream, a horrible, terrible dream, I stood, my stiff muscles aching, and followed her to the common room. McGonagall promised me that she would go back for my sister's body with Madame Pomfrey. I nodded, not really paying attention to what I was agreeing to, and, still in my trance, found my bed and crawled into it and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I picked at my food, not really paying attention to what I was eating. I heard the voices of the hundreds of other Hogwarts students, but nothing truly registered. There was laughter, but it seemed out of place in my mind.

I had gone home during the Christmas holidays to attend Elizabeth's funeral. Until then, I had been unable to accept that she had died. Although I had promised her that I would continue to attend Hogwarts, it felt wrong returning to the castle without her. The closer the train had brought me, the heavier the grief was on my heart.

I had refused to discuss Elizabeth's death with anyone. The pain was too fresh, too harsh to bear, and recounting that night would have been impossible. Even now, I wasn't sure that I was capable of speaking about that night.

I felt a gentle pressure on my hand. My mind returning to the present, I glanced down to see the source. Fred had taken my hand in his. I raised my gaze to look into his soft brown eyes. Usually so full of mischief, I noticed that they were now full of genuine concern. I gave him a weak smile and went back to my food.

A flash of bright pink caught my attention. Looking up, I saw that Umbridge had just arrived. I wondered at this; it was highly unusual of her to be late. In fact, to my knowledge, she had never been late, always exactly on time.

A flood of anger suddenly overtook me, drowning out my grief. It was because of this evil bitch that my sister was dead, I was sure of it. She had done something to her, something to make her feel the need to take her own life. An idea came to me in that moment, and I ate my dinner with new zeal.

When I was done, I hurried to the common room, hoping that Harry hadn't turned in for the night. Fortunately, when I strode into the common room, I saw him sitting near the fire with Granger and Ron.

I went straight towards him, and, without preamble, said, "I want to join Dumbledore's Army."

Harry stared in surprise; I had hardly spoken since Elizabeth's death, and I had denied his offer before. "Wh - what?" he stammered.

"You heard me," I said, harsher than I intended.

"Well, okay," he replied. "I just - I mean, you were worried about getting into trouble before, so -"

I interrupted. "I don't care about that anymore. Elizabeth is dead because of Umbridge, so I am going to defy that woman as much as I can." I spoke with a finality that I hoped would end any discussion of it.

Harry seemed to understand, although I could tell that I had aroused his curiosity. "Okay," he said. "Great. We'll be reviewing everything we've learned so far on the next meeting, so you'll be able to catch up a bit."

Relieved, I said, "Thank you." Then I turned to Granger. "Hermione," I started. The use of her first name surprised her; I had never used it before, and the name felt strange in my mouth. "For the last five years I have given you nothing but spite, and all because of a petty jealousy. I can see how foolish it was of me to criticize you so harshly, and I feel ashamed, especially for my recent act against you with the fake wand, which I realize now must have been very embarrassing. I don't feel that I have any right to be asking you for forgiveness, but I will ask for it. Will you forgive me?"

My speech seemed to stun her, but she recovered quickly. "Well, I suppose I could at that. I honestly never saw why you would ever have been jealous in the first place, but I suppose you had your reasons."

I smiled slightly, glad that she had responded this way and that I had gotten that off my chest. "Well," I said, "good night." I suddenly felt drained, as though all the energy had been sucked out of me. I slowly shuffled to the dormitory, nearly staggering.

Someone stopped me. Momentarily frightened, I saw that it was Fred. In my hurry to speak to Harry, I hadn't noticed him walk in. "Hey, " he said softly. "How are you?" He gently placed a hand on my cheek, the other on my waist.

"I -" I started to saw that I was fine, but that wouldn't have been completely true. Yes, I had taken my opportunity to defy Umbridge, but it wasn't going to bring my sister back. I would never be able to see her face again. We wouldn't be going to Honeyduke's together or staying up late whispering and giggling while we told each other stories. She was gone. Before I could stop them, tears welled up in my eyes and quickly spilled over onto my cheeks.

"Come here, Leliana," whispered Fred, pulling me into a warm embrace with his strong arms. I buried my face in his chest, as much for the comfort as to muffle my crying. I hadn't cried since the night Lizzie had died, so the release was welcome.

When I was done, I slowly pulled away and wiped the tears from my face with my hands. "Thanks," I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed that I'd done this in the common room.

In reply, he brought his hand to my face again. "I will always be here for you, Ana," he whispered.

I stared wide-eyed at him. He rarely used my nickname, only using it in the most serious of conversations; he mostly used it when he was discussing plans for his joke shop. "Truly?" I asked. "Always?"

"Always. I love you, Ana. I've always loved you. All those years of casual friendship just weren't enough for me - I knew that you were the one for me, but I never had the courage to say anything. I know this might sound surprising, but it's true! I love you, Ana, with all my heart!"

I was astounded by what I'd just heard him say. Could it be true? I so desperately wanted it to be so. Heart pounding, I responded, "I love you, too!"

I could see relief and happiness spread across his face, that contagious happiness that I caught despite my sadness. I allowed the emotion to spread through and overtake me as Fred pressed his lips to mine and engaged me in a tender kiss. Perhaps I can be happy, I thought. After all, wallowing in my grief wouldn't do anyone any good. It would only prevent me from keeping my promise to Lizzie. It would prevent me from my goal of defying Umbridge. And perhaps most importantly, it would prevent me from falling utterly and completely in love with Fred Weasley and feeling that same love returned.


	6. Two Years Later

Diagon Alley had gone through a drastic change. Usually so noisy and crowded, everyone hurried in and out of shops, only staying long enough to get what they needed. No one lingered outside exchanging gossip and idle chitchat; if anyone stopped to speak, it was quickly and in hushed voices. Several shops were boarded up, inlcuding Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop. I didn't have to wonder at this change, for I knew the reason - Voldemort had risen, and people were finally beginning to see how true this was. It showed in the strain on the faces of parents leading their children. I suddenly felt a wave of pity for all the first years entering Hogwarts - it would be a rough start to say the least.

"I think we've got everything now, dear," said my mother.

I checked my list, swiftly scanning it for anything we might have missed. "Yes," I responded, "we have."

I peered up at my mother. There were wrinkles on her face that hadn't been there just a few weeks ago. Though she was a Muggle, she understood the danger that Voldemort's reign would bring to Muggles and Muggle-borns. This in addition to the still-raw grief from Lizzie's death had caused her undeserved stress. I knew that she would become ever more worried when I left for Hogwarts.

I could understand this. I gave her a hug, hoping it would cheer her up, in only for a moment.

She seemed surprised, for her hug in return was a few seconds in coming. When I pulled away, she gave a small smile and asked, "Shall we go, then?"

"Can I go see Fred first?" I wanted to see him before I went to Hogwarts, and this would probably be my only chance.

"Alright," she said. "I'll watch your things for you."

"Thanks, Mum." I gave her another hug before striding off to find him.

After Fred and George had left Hogwarts, they'd started their own joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. To say that it was a successful business would have been an understatement. Zonko's couldn't have held a candle to it. Even during this time - or perhaps because of it - it was packed with students.

Walking into the shop was like walking into a painting - there was color everywhere. Laughter - something that was so strange to me now - echoed throughout. I noticed a group of girls giggled over some love potions. I recognized Fred's sister, Ginny. Like she needs one, I thought. She's probably dated half the blokes in Hogwarts by now. I didn't hold it against her, though.

I approached her. "Have you seen Fred?" I nearly had to shout to be heard over everyone else.

Ginny nodded. "He just -"

"Well, look who decided to drop in, Fred," said a voice behind me.

"About time, too," said Fred. "I was beginning to think she'd forgotten about us."

I turned to face the twins. They were both sporting huge grins. "I was just asking Ginny where you were."

"Well, you found us," teased Fred, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey, there's something I want to show you, something new." He turned to his twin. "Won't be a moment, George."

Fred led me to an unoccupied room at the back of the shop. It looked like a stockroom. "What did you want to show me?" I asked.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Worry filled my mind and formed a knot in my chest. "What about? Is everyone okay?"

"Everyone's fine. I just wanted to tell you that I don't think it's a good idea for you to return to Hogwarts this year."

This took me by surprise. "I can't stop going to Hogwarts! It's my last year, I have to go!"

"Ana, you can't go back! It'll be too dangerous. Voldemort will be sure to have some of his own there, that's why he got rid of Dumbledore."

"Sounds like you've been listening to Harry."

"Ana, he's not as biased as you might think. There may be some truth to what he's saying. Besides, you believed what he said about Cedric, didn't you?"

"What, I'm supposed to base my going back to Hogwarts on the rantings of an underage boy?"

"An honest underage boy."

I paused. This couldn't be why he didn't want me to go - he would not normally have used something like this as his argument.

Fred noticed my hesitation. He sighed. "Ana, I just want to know that you're going to be safe."

A reply was quick in coming this time. "And I will be safest at Hogwarts, where there will be other witches and wizards right by me."

"Some of which may be against you."

"What do you want me to do, Fred?" I snapped. "Stay at home, where I could just as easily be a target? I'm a Muggle-born, in case you don't remember, and we're not exactly popular with the Ministry right now. At least at Hogwarts, I'll have others to go to. At home, I'm the only one who can use magic."

Fred looked hurt. Although I thought he was being stubborn, I immediately regretted yelling at him. "Stay with us, then, or Mum and Dad. They won't mind."

"Blood traitors aren't any better than Muggle-borns these days."

"Ana -"

"I promised Lizzie I would go!"

Fred looked stunned. I still hadn't told anyone about the night my twin had died, not even my parents. "You . . . you what?"

Slowly, with deep breaths, I said, "I promised Elizabeth that I would continue going to Hogwarts all the way through. The night she died, I promised her."

Fred stared at me, deciding how to respond. Finally he sighed and said, "Well, I suppose I can't make you break your promise, especially since you've made up your mind. Just - send me owls, okay? So I know how you're doing. Can you at least do that for me? Please."

I knew what my answer would be; the hurt in his eyes was too much for me to decline. "Of course I will," I said, and kissed him, pressing my body against his as I did so. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around me lovingly.

What was I thinking? Surely I could stay here with Fred? I felt so safe here in his arms. No, I had promised Lizzie. I could not break my promise.

Fred slowly released me, carefully pulling out of the kiss. "I should go," he said softly. "We have many more customers than usual." Normally so enthusiastic to be in the shop, he seemed reluctant to go back. I felt guilty; I wondered if I was being selfish.

"Stay safe for me, will you?" I probably had no right to ask him that after what I'd done to him, but I did anyway.

He gave a weak laugh. "I'm not worried about trouble. Trouble needs to worry about me."

I smiled. That was Fred - always the funny one, even in unpleasant situations. I allowed him to lead me back to Diagon Alley before he gave me one short but incredibly tender kiss and returned to his duties as shopkeeper.


	7. The Battle of Hogwarts

The Battle of Hogwarts

NOTE: I took two paragraphs directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (Voldemort's words to everyone in the school). That is the only part of this story other than character names that are not mine.

Alecto Carrow raised her wand, pointing it straight at me. "Crucio!"

I had told myself that I would not cry out this time, that I would be able to handle it. Knowing what was coming couldn't lessen the pain, though.

The shriek ripped through my throat as the pain tore through my body, invading every inch of me. Though I knew it would do nothing to alleviate it, I closed my eyes, knowing that Alecto was reveling in the agony she was inflicting upon me.

This was far from the first time I'd been tortured. The Carrows thoroughly enjoyed using the Cruciatus Curse as punishment for even the slightest deviation from what they expected. The greater the transgression, the more they made it hurt, and mine was among the greatest of transgressions against them.

In Harry's absence, Neville Longbottom had taken charge of Dumbledore's Army, or what was left of it. Several of its members had graduated from Hogwarts in the past two years, and of those that hadn't, many were too terrified of the consequences to continue associating with the group. Neville and I were among the few who realized the importance of staying together. It wasn't about defying Umbridge anymore. The need to fight and defend ourselves was real now.

I prepared myself mentally for the next onslaught of agony, but it didn't come. Perplexed, I dared to turn my head towards Alecto. Her brother, Amycus, was whispering something excitedly in her ear. I noticed a particularly evil glint in her eyes. What news could he have brought her?

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Brother," giggled Alecto. "We'll have him before he knows what happened. The Dark Lord will be pleased." She seemed to forget me completely as she nearly ran out the door.

There was only one person they could be talking about.

I arrived at the Room of Requirement nearly fainting as I gulped for air. Dumbledore's Army was gathered there, including some who had left Hogwarts, like Cho Chang.

Once I'd gotten my breath back, I said, to no one in particular, "Harry's back?"

"Yeah," said Neville. "He came in through Hogsmeade, set off the Caterwauling Charm. Aberforth helped, but I think they'll know he's here now."

"Where is he, then?"

"He just left with Luna." It was Cho who spoke. "He's trying to find something of Ravenclaw's."

"Why on earth would he want something like that?"

"I think we'd all like to know," grumbled Seamus. "I doubt even he knows."

I was about to give a retort when I heard a voice. It was a cold, high voice, drilling into my mind.

"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

Fear flooded me, making my heart go triple its normal speed. I knew who it was, but did not want to believe it. Judging by the faces of those around me, they were in the same boat as me.

The voice continued: "Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."

What was going to happen? If Harry met with Voldemort, he would surely be killed, and I doubted Voldemort would keep his word about leaving the school untouched. If he didn't meet with Voldemort, he would still be killed along with everyone else.

A large group of people suddenly came bursting into the room. I immediately recognized Fred, George, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A red-haired man - he must have been Bill, the only Weasley I had yet to meet - led a blonde woman by the hand. She looked familiar, but I couldn't think of why. Lupin and Tonks were the last to come in.

"Ana!" cried Fred. He hurried to me and gripped me in a tight embrace. "Are you okay? You haven't sent me any letters!"

"Haven't been able to - they don't let us anymore." I paused, taking in the members of the group. "Why are you all here?"

"We're here to fight, of course!" exclaimed George. "Isn't that what the DA was all about? Now we get to do it!"

Suddenly encouraged by George's enthusiasm, I grinned. "What are we waiting for, then?"

Fred's face grew serious. "No, Ana. Not you. It's too dangerous."

My cheeks grew hot in anger. "Then what you going out there for? This is why I stayed with the DA! I can defend myself as well as anyone else. It's no more dangerous for me than it is for you!"

I thought I felt my heart break when I saw the look in Fred's eyes. Just like that day in Diagon Alley, I was, in his eyes, insisting on putting myself in the greatest danger possible without a care for what he had to say about it. Before he could say anything in reply, I said, "But I'll stay."

Relief flooded Fred's face when I said it. "Thank you. I'll come back for you when it's all over." With that, he kissed me. It was a fiercely passionate kiss, as though he were pouring all his love into it.

Soon, the only other person in the Room of Requirement was Ginny. The large room felt cavernous with everyone gone. I wasn't sure what to do. I was bored. The room provided me with a chess set. Ginny and I tried playing, but we were so distracted by thoughts of our loved ones that we quickly gave it up.

Finally, the suspense was too much for me to bear - I had to know what was going on, despite what I'd said to Fred. Without a word to Ginny, I left the room.

There was no sign that anyone had fought here. Perhaps it had been nothing serious and was already over. More likely, though, the fighting had not made its way here. I took out my wand, just in case there were enemies nearby. I decided to go to the Great Hall - it seemed a likely place to find someone. I met no one on the way.

When I reached the Great Hall, it was a scene of destruction - it was almost completely unrecognizable. Mountains of rubble littered the floor. Nearly all the windows had been smashed out. The only sounds I heard were muffled sobs. Had there been casualties? I slowly walked down the hall and saw the Weasleys. All had downcast faces - although that was an understatement - and Mrs. Weasley and George were crying openly. Just before I could ask what had happened, I saw him.

No, I thought. No, not again! I can't go through this again!

"No!" I screamed. I barely heard myself as I cradled Fred's head in my arms. I was blinded by my own tears and my sobs nearly choked me. How could this have happened? Fred, always so happy, always laughing and making light of every situation, now gone, stolen from me, just as Lizzie had been stolen from me.

My tears slowly stopped, leaving my eyes feeling puffy. My breathing still ragged, I looked up and saw Harry.

"You!" I shouted. I charged at him, aiming my wand at him. "This is all your fault! Why couldn't you just turn yourself in? We all heard Voldemort. You have to face him, anyway, I heard you say so yourself. Why do so many have to die for one teenage boy?"

Harry looked guilty. He said, "There was something I had to find."

"What, your courage?" My throat was sore from crying, but I continued to shout in my grief and rage. "What could possibly be more important than facing Voldemort? LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" There came the tears again. "Crucio!"

"Ana, no!" cried someone behind me.

Harry fell to the floor, writhing in pain. I remembered how it felt, having had it performed on me mere hours ago. For me, it was nothing compared to what I felt now, but I wanted to cause him as much pain as possible.

"Ana!" Someone tried to grab my wand. "Ana, stop!" It was George. I danced away from him, sending another Cruciatus Cursse at Harry.

It didn't last long, though. George soon snatched my wand away. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

My breathing heavy, I panted, "He was . . . my love. It's like losing Lizzie all over again. He was your twin! Surely you can understand!" I gazed into his eyes, which were red from crying. Yes, he would understand my pain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry slowly get to his feet. He approached me apprehensively. "Leliana," he said. "I don't have time to explain now, but please believe me, I had to do this before facing Voldemort. I wouldn't have done it otherwise." His voice was desperate.

I held his gaze for several moments, wanting - needing - to believe him. I finally decided to. Firmly I said, "Just make sure that Fred didn't die in vain."


	8. Aftermath

Aftermath

A year has passed since the day Fred died.

Harry killed Voldemort that day. After he died, the Death Eaters seemed to lost all confidence, and they were easily driven off.

I came home to find my parents safe. Though they had lived in fear that they might be hunted, no one came for them.

I am still recovering from Fred's death, as is George, although I am not quite so deep in my grief as I was before. I have at last spoken with my parents about the night Lizzie died. I can now think of her without an overwhelming sense of sadness.

I am glad to have had these experiences, I think. They were unpleasant, but I have learned things about myself that I did not know before. For that I am grateful, and I am content to spend time with my parents until such time as I take on a career. I am content with the happy memories I have of Lizzie and Fred. I can move on.


End file.
